


Too many to drink

by umramsay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring, Drunkenness, Fluff, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umramsay/pseuds/umramsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian decides Jim and himself should go out for drinks in town and it so turns out that, Jim has far too many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too many to drink

**Author's Note:**

> There is Drunk!Jim in this, and it may not be the best I wrote but it passed time for me uwu. Anyway, regardless, I hope you enjoy it!!

Laughter boomed through the cobbled streets as the two men, one slightly smaller than the other, stumbled among the darkness that embedded the city. 

One too many had made this fate happen and it was all the blonde’s idea, ‘Go to the bar’ he said, ‘It’ll be fun,’ he said. However, due to the black haired man being a lightweight and barely being able to carry himself, he was now not able to use his hawk like senses to guide both of them home, meaning it would have to be the Sebastian’s sense of direction, which the raven haired man trusted to his last breath. 

A cold mist emitted from their mouths as they sang and laughed, the only song they ever sang when drunk was the Irish national anthem and of course, due to them being drunk they became more patriot and silly. Arms waving about everywhere and anywhere, no matter if they were smacking into the other because it didn’t matter now, they would just laugh it off. However, the men themselves, may not have had a care in the world, but they still had their wits about them, well Sebastian at least.

Sebastian was usually the one to get more drunk than other but he could see Jim early on in the night already having a few too many so he decided to only have a couple himself before he called it quits with the drinking and just watched Jim have fun. The blonde was however, mildly tipsy but nothing he couldn’t sort out if the situation came up hand. He really didn’t mind taking care of James, even if the other man didn’t appreciate it, he would sure as hell appreciate getting back home safety but the help of Sebastian. Even though the drunk chatter and singing had died down, you could still hear James’ faint giggles and stumbles as stepped out of line, or lost his footing at the wrong turn. The only sound following that was a few cars on the main road and a few other people floating around on the other side of the road, not really doing any harm, probably just as drunk as them. As Sebastian knew, Jim getting this drunk was a very rare thing because he was never a big drinker, of course every now again, Jim enjoyed the odd beverage but it would never be every day. Plus, Jim’s taste in alcohol was, special, to say the least. He was very picky with what he drank, it was never beer or anything of that sort, it was more hard whiskey and red wine. 

Sebastian, on the other hand, loved his beer and his whiskey, to be honest he really didn’t mind what he drank as long as it took some of the stress of his work away from that day. Jim knew that Sebastian wasn’t a bad drinker, he wasn’t a rough and violent drunk, he was a ‘I’ll stumble in at 4am and sleep in the hallway’ kind of drunk, which Jim would get annoyed with as he liked Sebastian’s company in bed at night time due to him getting cold easily and the fact that he was usually lonely. Baring this in mind, the next morning after Sebastian’s endeavour he would always remind him of how much trouble he was in, and that if he did it again, he would lose a finger. Sebastian would just take it on the head and endure the yelling because he knew deep down that Jim didn’t mean it, he was just missing Sebastian at night, and that made Sebastian feel really upset but maybe that was the hangover talking, who knows. 

However, this time because they were both out of their heads, they would sleep together and Sebastian would look after Jim; undress him, wash him, take him to bed, make breakfast for him the morning. Sebastian really didn’t mind doing this as he knew that’s what James secretly wants, even if he himself, wouldn’t admit that.

The sound of Jim’s Oxford shoes clipped along the old cobble stone of the pavement, the street somehow being more quiet than the others. One arm slung around Jim’s waist and one of Jim’s arms slung across Sebastian’s shoulders, with his head dropping lowly. Jim had drunk far too much. Sometimes though, he would lift his head and look up at Sebastian and give him a slight smile, only to then drop his head and carry on looking down to the floor, occasionally scuffing his feet, which Sebastian didn’t appreciate, “Would you walk properly?,” he asks quietly. And of course, Jim just huffed and started to walk properly again like he was told to do, “Good boy.” Sebastian replies. 

Their apartment in view, Sebastian rummages through Jim’s coat pocket to grab the keys and leans him up against the apartment door, “Careful,” he says softly as he see’s Jim fall slightly, ever so slowly slide down the wall, to which he eventually holds him again. He clicks the door unlocked and carries him into the hallway, closing the door behind him with his foot, “Come on,” he sighs and gets him into their shared bedroom and sitting him down onto the bed. Laying his hands onto his shoulders, “Can you look at me?,” he moves one of his hands to hold Jim’s cheek gently, “Hey, look at me.” Jim then looks up at him and smiles, giving him a small nod to what he’s just said.

“How many fingers am I holding up, Sir?,” he holds up 3 fingers in front of Jim, to which Jim just waves his hand away and shrugs, “How many?,” Sebastian asks again, a little more firmly. 

James looks into his eyes and sighs, “T-Three.” 

Sebastian nods and starts to undress him carefully; untying his tie, unbuttoning his shirt, pulling off his suit jacket, and from hard effort, pulling off his trousers. “You’re not going to be sick, are you?,” Sebastian asks, as he tucks Jim into bed.

“I’m noooot sssure…” Jim replies in a slurred and giggly manner, “…mmaaybe.” He lifts his arms up above him head and laughs, “Whooooo knoooows.” 

Sebastian doesn’t say anything and goes into their kitchen and grabs a glass of water, pills and a bucket. Rushing back in, he passes him the water and helps him lift his head up, “Drink it.” He watches as Jim drinks the water and then he rests the pills on the side table, “They’re for the morning, don’t touch them until then, yeah?.”

“Why not?,” James shrugs, “T-They won’t hurt me.” He goes to reach for them and Sebastian slaps his hand away.

“You don’t mix drink with pills, never. Don’t be stupid. Now come on and go to sleep.” He climbs into bed after him and doesn’t bother to get undressed fully. Jim looks up at him and gets closer to him, “You might be sick,” Sebastian says as he feels Jim’s tiny arms snake around his torso.

“Noo I won’t,” he responds, in a not so convincing way but Sebastian doesn’t really mind that much because even if Jim is sick of on, it’ll wake him up and then he can help so he’d prefer it, just as gross as it sounds.

He proceeds to stroke the man’s hair and nods slowly, “Fair enough then, now let’s try and sleep,” he closes his eyes and shuffles ever so slightly in the bed. 

“Goodnight, Sebby.” James says in a hush voice, barely audible, for if anyone else was in the room to hear.


End file.
